


The Milf Dragon and the Golden King

by RedFanboi



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Based on a Roleplay from a friend's discord, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rheamesh is my secret pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFanboi/pseuds/RedFanboi
Summary: Look into the life of the students at the Monastery and their servants, mainly into Rhea and Gilgamesh.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Gawain | Saber, My Unit | Byleth/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Rhea (Fire Emblem)/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 15





	1. Enter the Rheamesh

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the planned Servant and Master Pairings for this work. If you do not agree with them, feel free to add a suggestion or if a character is not listed, feel free to add the character and what servant is a good pair for them. Note that some servants will not be able to be changed like Rhea and Gilgamesh, and if a pairing may not seem to work I may have a different reasoning for pairing them which will be explained once questioned.
> 
> Byleth + Gawain  
> Sylvain + Diarmuid  
> Edelgard + Nightingale  
> Dimitri + Edison  
> Claude + Merlin  
> Felix + Tesla  
> Catherine + Mordred  
> Ingrid + Artoria  
> Lysithea + Emiya  
> Death Knight (Jeritza) + Lancelot (Berserker)  
> Marianne + Hassan of the Serenity Upon completing her paralougue in the time-skip. (Pre-skip: Marianne + No Servant.)  
> Bernadetta + Lancelot (Saber)  
> Rhea + Gilgamesh (Archer)  
> Flayn + Gilgamesh (Child)  
> Constance + Gilgamesh (Caster)  
> Ashe + Bedivere  
> Yuri + Robin Hood  
> Hubert + Agravain  
> Mercedes + Irisviel  
> Anna + Da Vinci  
> Linhardt + Sherlock Holmes  
> Hanneman + James Moriarty

No one knew where they came from, and no one knew who they were exactly. They just showed up one day in the distant past. Roughly 22 years ago the beings known as servants came to this world full of Crests. They were generally kind and helpful, and had taken care of the young children whom they 'served', whether commoner or noble. One however had been in this world for a very long time.

"Rhea, do you intend to call this food?! I have eaten many meals in my lifetime and nothing ever so putrid!" A man dressed in Golden Armor complained.

"Archer, I beg of you to shut your mouth lest I shut it for you." The lime haired woman in white replied nonchalantly.

"You dare speak that way to a King?!" Gilgamesh yelled at her, outraged.

"As the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, and your Master I dare say that I do. King of Heroes, I have told you for centuries that you have no power within this realm!" The Archbishop slammed her fist on the medium sized dining table, it was a miracle she even got the King of Heroes to sit at it considering 'It isn't big enough to suit a King as grand as I' as he put it.

"So you are now Confident enough to bring that up Rhea?!" Gilgamesh countered. He couldn't outright say Seiros as he would be struck down on the spot, not that he feared the Saint blessed with Longevity. He still didn't understand everything about this world as he was summoned close to three hundred years ago. His Master seemed to be older than at least Two Thousand Years due to the events he had heard about that had taken place one thousand years ago. It was strange. The only beings he happened to be aware of that could live that long were phantasmal beasts, this world didn't seem to have any save for beings like the so-called Immovable and Wind-Caller. There was that one beast that appeared to be a Dragon on many banners throughout this Monastery that he had seen but no one will tell him it's name, even if he threatens their life! Absurd!

"It is only the two of us here, Gilgamesh. Also, what were you thinking about just now?" Lady Rhea replied.

"You could still be overheard, Rhea. Surely you wouldn't want the risk of..." He looked around to see if there happened to be anyone in earshot, then leaned into the table a hand guarding his voice from carrying too far as he whispered, "people finding out how old you are and who you truly happen to be?" He questioned her.

She glared daggers at him, face devoid of anything other than being unimpressed. "We are in the safety of the third Floor of the Monastery, King of Heroes. No students or regular faculty are allowed up here." She replied to the question.

"Very well then, Seir-" Gilgamesh was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Lady Rhea, do you have a moment?" The voice of a seemingly young girl could be heard from the other end of the door.

"Yes, of course. I always have time for family, Flayn. Please come in." Lady Rhea got up and opened the door for her Niece.

Flayn entered the room, quickly bowing to Gilgamesh, then averting her attention to Rhea. She was followed in by her Servant, the Child Version of Gilgamesh.

The Child Gilgamesh turned his gaze on his Adult version and made a childish gagging sound, making it clear how much he hates his older self.

The older version turned to his younger version. "Watch your manners, younger me." He glared at his Child self.

"Like you do, adult me?" The kid smirked at his Adult self. The boy was generally very well behaved, but when it came to his older self he turned into a total brat.

Rhea leveled her glare at the two Archers. "Boys..." She said, voice full of warning.

The Adult version scoffed at Rhea, while the Child lowered his head in submission.

"Lady Rhea, we have guests awaiting you downstairs. A Knight by the name of Jeralt, and his Daughter it seems, the Daughter also has a servant. The Servant seems to be of the Saber Class.

"..." Rhea was silent. A soft smile on her face, the vessel of her Mother was finally returned to her! She had actually seen them coming from her Balcony, but while she recognized Jeralt she was not sure who the woman was. She had a very good idea though. After a minute, she spoke. "Gilgamesh and I shall be down shortly, until then see that our guests have rooms set up, Flayn." She said.

"Of course, Lady Rhea! My brother shall be waiting for you." Flayn said, exiting. Gilgamesh's child version followed, sticking his tongue out at his older self, which his older self immediately flung a Sword from his Gates at him, which he countered promptly. The two Swords faded away into Golden light, the same light servants are reduced to when they die, being returned to their rightful place in Each King's respective Treasury of Babylon.

His child self laughed at him after that, closing the door behind his exit.

Rhea brushed off her dress, and looked at her appearance in the Mirror to make sure she still looked presentable. Upon seeing that she was still Immaculate, she motioned for Gilgamesh to follow her, which he grumbled about but did anyways and went down the stairs to the Second Floor of the Monastery.

...

"I am called Rhea, it is such a pleasure to meet you, Dear Child." Rhea nodded.

The young woman gave her a Smile, her arm around her Saber, who did not look very pleased and seemed suspicious of Rhea.

He was a handsome, and large man. Obviously a Knight of some sort. "Might I ask your name?" Rhea asked the Knight.

"While I am not sure if you are Friend or Foe, if my Master seems to trust you, then I suppose I have to give you the same trust, even if you do not seem worthy of it. I am Gawain, Knight of the Round Table and King Arthur's most Honorable Knight. I will have you know, that if any harm is attempted against my Master, I will have no quarrels killing you if it means saving her life." Gawain asserted.

"As any Servant should be." Rhea said, what he had said not even effecting her soft smile. "Perhaps a certain someone should take a page from your book, Sir Gawain." She said, eyeing Gilgamesh all the while.

Gilgamesh clicked his tongue in response. "I am not a Knight, I am a King and should be treated as such. The very fact he had the nerve to speak to us that way means he should be executed promptly!"

The young Woman then immediately moved to hug her Saber, pout on her face, as if saying 'Don't you dare hurt what's mine!'

"Relax, Dear Child. Your Gawain will not be harmed as long as he doesn't raise his sword to us. But I have a request for you." Rhea said.

The woman tilted her head at that, and Jeralt could see where she was going with this.

"We have a position open at the Officer's Academy, and would love if you would fill it for us. Especially since your Father will be joining the ranks of our Knights once more. Sir Gawain can help you teach, how would that be?" Rhea offered.

The woman pondered it for a moment before nodding.

"Very well, I would like if you would go Speak to the House Leaders to decide which house you wish to lead." Rhea nodded her head in acknowledgement and sent the to be Professor on her way.

...

The Woman had talked to all three house leaders and still did not know which House she wanted to lead, Dimitri was cute, but he wouldn't speak about himself. Edelgard seemed to be overly evaluating the things around her, as if trying to see if they were friend or foe. Claude? Absolute Troublemaker from the looks of it. Not sure who to choose, she and Gawain kept walking, she wasn't watching where she was going and Gawain had tried to warn her before hand, but she ended up bumping into something very solid, as if a brick wall was blocking her path. She looked up to see a stunning redhead looking down at her, smirking. She immediately blushed at how handsome he was, and the Charisma he radiated. He seemed to be speaking to his Servant before she bumped into him, and the Servant seemed to be a Lancer.

"Well now, what's your name, Beautiful?" The man asked.

"Byleth! This is my Saber, Gawain!" She said energetically. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sylvain, and this is Diarmuid." He said, his Servant raised his hand to say hi.

She waved back at the servant, seemingly unaffected by his Love Spot. "I'm trying to find a house to join, none of the three seem interesting. What house do you recommend, Sylvain?" Byleth asked.

"I'm in the Blue Lions-" He said, but got cut off from finishing.

"Got it! Thanks!" Byleth said as she grabbed her Saber's arm and ran off back to where the Archbishop was waiting.

"She was cute, right Diarmuid?" He asked his Lancer.

"Yes, she was a very fair Maiden. Although she seemed unaffected by my Love Spot, a Mage Perhaps?" Diarmuid responded.

"Looked like it." Sylvain replied.

...

"Have you made your decision?" Lady Rhea questioned her upon her return.

"The Blue Lions!!" She screamed passionately.

Gawain face-palmed knowing exactly why she chose that specific house.


	2. The Blue Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth meets her students and their servants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Annette almost didn't appear due to having no Servant and having no excuse like Marianne I decided to pair her up with Marie Antoinette. They have similar personalities after all.

Rhea smiled upon hearing Byleth's choice. "A wonderful choice, may you guide those talented young souls to their true potential."

"I would hope so! I wonder how they'll react to someone their age teaching them? Maybe I can be a big sister!" Byleth cheered.

"I am sure it won't be an issue." Rhea smiled. "Especially with a Knight of the Round helping you teach them, right Gilgamesh?" She asked the Golden Archer next to her.

Gilgamesh pondered the thought. "It honestly depends, he is the nephew to King Arthur, who happened to show her true worth to me. If he is anything like her, those children are in good hands and may end up as strong as the warriors from my time. Anything less, and I fear for them. Usually I would not ponder such a thing for I have better things to do with my time, so be honored mongrel! As you have the same blood as Saber flowing through your veins, you interest me. Do not disappoint me." He glared.

Gawain merely closed his eyes and sighed, clearly unimpressed. "Master, shall we go visit your new students? I'm sure they are dying to see who their new Teacher is." Gawain smiled at his Master.

"Sure! I can't wait to see the look on that cutie's face!" Byleth said, clearly excited.

"Aren't I cute enough, Master?" Gawain asked.

"You're more sexy than cute." She responded.

Gawain pouted at that, but also was pleased.

As they walked out, Rhea smiled at Gilgamesh. "I think that was the most genuine thing you've ever said that didn't have a sting to it." She said.

"I speak my mind, Rhea." He simply said, watching them leave not even looking her way as he said it. "To not do so would harm my pride as a King."

...

The Master and Servant were nearing the doors leading into the Blue Lion House. "I can't wait Gawain!!" She screamed happily, barely able to contain herself. She was in her combat uniform which was a Female Warlock's dress in a deep blue with flowers lining the waist.

"Calm yourself master, you're practically vibrating." He said.

"I can't help it!" She replied.

They made it to the doors and pushed them open.

"And then she ran off-" The cute redhead looked up from where he was talking to two Blonde women, one looking very displeased, the other had a mixture of amusement in her eyes and a stoic look on her face. "Speaking of that beauty... Are you a new student in our house? If so I must be pretty lucky, huh?"

Gawain caught the eye of the blonde woman with the shorter hair. A look of shock crossed his features as he immediately went to one knee and lowered his head. "My King! It has been so long!" He said.

"It has been a long time, Sir Gawain. You may rise." She said, which prompted him to get back to his feet. "It seems there are many of my Knights in this place. We just so happen to be fortunate enough to also have Bedivere in this house.

The Knight of the Sun then looked around and seen the Silver-Haired Knight, and nodded, receiving a Wave back.

Byleth finally responded to the redhead she remembered as Sylvain. "I'm not a Student, I'm actually a teacher!" She said, drawing many gazes her way.

A young man she remembered as Dimitri came forward. "Ah, yes. I remember you asking about our class. Now I understand. Allow me to introduce everyone." He pointed to a cute boy with freckles and Green Eyes. "That is Ashe, and you've already seen his Servant, Bedivere." The two boys waved at her, giving a smile. "Here we have Mercedes, she's like the big sister in our group." He said pointing as a beautiful young woman around Byleth's age with a Ponytail in her hair. "This is her Servant, Irisviel. One of the best healing Servants we have in our Class. She can be scary but she is a lot like Mercedes." The woman with hair as white as snow and eyes as Red as rubies waved her way, smiling with her eyes closed.

'Well there goes my plan of being the Big Sister' Byleth thought.

"Here we have Mercedes' Best friend, Annette," he said pointing at a petite girl with orange hair styled in pigtails. "Her servant is this woman here, Marie Antoinette." He said pointing at a girl with silver hair and a large hat. "Then we have my childhood friends." He pointed at the Blonde Women. "Ingrid and Artoria, better known as King Arthur. The two act similarly, and are very gluttonous." He said. The Knights of the Round in the group winced a little, feeling the injure to their king as if it was their own.

Artoria waved her Knights off. "It isn't exactly a lie, Sir Gawain, Sir Bedivere." She said.

"Then we have Felix and Nikola Tesla." Pointing at the glaring man with Navy Hair and a man with long black hair and glowing eyes. "Sylvain and Diarmuid, which I hear you have been unfortunate to have already met" He stated, gesturing at the cute Redhead and his handsome servant.

"Hey! Low blow Prince Dimitri, low blow!" Sylvain complained.

Dimitri chuckled as he finished up. "Then we have myself as well as this gentleman, Thomas Edison. As he is a Lion and is also Blue he resembles our house well."

"That and he represents your Animalistic tendencies, Boar." Felix shot.

"Everyone knows Direct Current is Barbaric!" Tesla added in.

"Sylvain wasn't too bad!" Byleth added in. "I look forward to teaching you all though!"

Gawain nodded in agreement. "If there is a way to recruit, if there is any other Knights of the round, might I ask you to recruit them Master?" Gawain asked.

"I don't know if we can or not, but it's getting late. We should retire and worry about that later!" Byleth finished.

The pair waved goodbye and walked back to where they would be staying from now on.

"That ended abruptly...." Sylvain said as he watched their forms get smaller as they got farther away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this fanfic, please Kudo and comment! It'll help me get what I need to continue this series, I also apologize for the somewhat abrupt ending. The first mission will take place in the next chapter. To those of you who have subscribed; Thank you very much. You all are the reason why this got a new Chapter so soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed. If it is received well, I will create more chapters. If not, I'll simply only leave this chapter up.
> 
> Also, yes. Byleth is meant to be Out of Character. This version is based upon my Avatar in the Fire Emblem games, and she's kinda become a inside joke between my friends to the point where she's become a Joke OC. I wasn't sure if I wanted to actually use that OC or Just Byleth but it looks like we just get Byleth.
> 
> I apologize but I did not proof read this first chapter. I will soon, but please point out any errors if you see them for when I do proof read. Thanks.
> 
> Edit: I would say the first chapter has been taken well. I will begin writing the second chapter sometime in the future, as i already have most of what will happen planned in my head. Thank you for reading this crazy story born from 3 bored friends roleplaying in a discord server.


End file.
